Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and a liquid ejection method.
Related Art
As a liquid ejection device, a printing device is known, in which a plurality of nozzle units each including a nozzle for ejecting liquid are provided at a single head unit (see, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-120328). There is a tendency that the number of nozzles provided at a single head unit or the number of nozzle units increase in accordance with an increasing data amount (enhanced image quality) of an image to be printed. In a printing device, various kinds of signals for driving a nozzle are created by a main controller (control unit) and transmitted to respective nozzle units of the head unit. For this reason, the increased number of nozzles and nozzle units results in increased signals, which in turn causes increased wirings (signal lines) which connect a control unit for creating signals and a head unit provided with nozzle units and transmits a signal.